omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:In a Futile Attempt/@comment-26164274-20150923130355/@comment-26164274-20160518053930
If What We Had Was Real, How Could You Be Fine? Amnesia - 5SOS I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you? When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you? Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? 'Cause I'm not fine at all I remember the day you told me you were leaving I remember the make-up running down your face And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them Like every single wish we ever made I wish that I could wake up with amnesia And forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you And the memories I never can escape 'Cause I'm not fine at all The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long It's like we never happened, was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? 'Cause I'm not fine at all I remember the day you told me you were leaving I remember the make-up running down your face And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them Like every single wish we ever made I wish that I could wake up with amnesia And forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you And the memories I never can escape If today I woke up with you right beside me Like all of this was just some twisted dream I'd hold you closer than I ever did before And you'd never slip away And you'd never hear me say I remember the day you told me you were leaving I remember the make-up running down your face And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them Like every single wish we ever made I wish that I could wake up with amnesia And forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you And the memories I never can escape 'Cause I'm not fine at all No, I'm really not fine at all Tell me this is just a dream 'Cause I'm really not fine at all this reminded me too much of them and you know exactly who i'm talking about. xD ►= an angsty collection of burnt-to-ashes scribbles of a certain asian girl. |-|1= Never knew it was possible to be a tightrope walker on the boundary of numbness and excruciating mental agony. |-|2= I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Rina! |-|3= Valentin, will you please get off my case?! Just...leave me alone already. |-|4= If you honestly think I'm crying over just a boy, you're the insane one. There's so much you don't know about me. |-|5= Cecilie, forgive me for lying to you like this. |-|6= I have to do something, dammit, Reynie! I don't care if this kills me! |-|7= The boathouse is a nice place at night to get paper cuts. |-|8= It's not you. It's not anyone. It's my fault, okay? I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry. |-|9= Why are you mad at me, Dad? Where did I go wrong? Listen. Please. Please listen to me. |-|10= You brought this on us, Mum. It's not your fault though. I hate me too. |-|11= Be happy, Tori. Be happy. I hope you're happy. Sincerely happy. I didn't deserve you. |-|12= Realized I was insignificant that day. |-|13= I can't stop. |-|14= Almost got caught. |-|15= Does it really matter if I'm injured? |-|16= I'm too aware of my own selfishness to say that I love all of you. |-|17= |-|◄= they were too late. they were always too late.